Gold Son
by ika.zordick
Summary: Salahnya bukan pada si putra presiden tapi pada penculiknya yang terlalu tampan KiHyun. BL


**President's Son**

 **.**

 **.**

Diculik kemudian jatuh cinta. Itu bukan kesalahan Cho Kyuhyun, salahnya itu pada penculiknya yang terlalu tampan.

.

Desember Ceria Kihyun

.

Karena ka kejar tayang, ka sendiri tak yakin bisa nyiapin FF Pluto and Charon yang jelas pasti chapteran. Karena settingnya saja sudah abad ke 19, jadi ka gak yakin akan selesai tepat waktu. Jadilah Ka yang mengganti FF itu dengan FF one shoot saja

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN" Kyuhyun mengeram mendengar teriakan ibunya—yang menjabat sebagai ibu Negara tanah airnya itu, ia memutar bola matanya, sebenarnya terlalu malas berdebat dengan ibunya di pagi hari yang indah ini.

Kyuhyun masih memilih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Berputar ke kiri kemudian ke kanan, dan berakhir dengan suara debuman keras karena ia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan sangat tidak elit. "Mana anak itu?" dan suara heels ibunya terdengar semakin dekat. Kyuhyun tidak takut, tapi dia sedikit gugup saja.

"KYUHYUN!" murka ibunya sambil mendobrak salah satu kamar yang terdapat di rumah dinas kepresidenan itu.

"Yeah, Mom" Kyuhyun bersungut dengan nyeri di bokongnya dan ia masih tahu sopan santun untuk menyahuti ibunya yang selalu anarkis itu.

"Hari ini ibu tidak mau tau kau harus ikut dalam acara social ayah dan ibu" inilah hal yang paling di benci Kyuhyun. Ayahnya itu seorang presiden, ia menjadi dirinya yang lain di depan public demi menjaga wibawa sang ayah. Dia itu anak yang kurang bisa bersopan santun, anak yang cuek dan dia menjadi seorang yang begitu sopan serta peduli jika di halayak ramai.

"Tidak mau" jawaban singkat dari Kyuhyun sontak membuat amarah ibunya meledak.

"Pengawal Lee" Kyuhyun langsung mendelik pada salah satu pengawal ayahnya yang selalu mengawasinya—seorang yang berwajah kekanakan. "Bereskan anak itu!"

Lee Donghae—pengawal presiden yang dimaksud, entah kenapa selalu memiliki pekerjaan yang baik. Kyuhyun berteriak tak karuan ketika pengawal presiden yang tampan itu melemparnya ke dalam bathub. "LEE DONGHAE SIALAN! INI DINGIN!" pekik Kyuhyun tak karuan.

Sementara Donghae, salah satu pengawal presiden yang memiliki nilai terbaik yang selalu menjadi kesayangan ibunya itu hanya nyengir. Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya, merutuk dan kemudian memilih menikmati air dingin yang mendekap tubuhnya. Otak jahat jeniusnya berputar, mencari solusi. Tapi tetap saja, jika dihadapkan dengan kejeniusan sang ibu ia tidak ada apa apanya dan soal kepercayaan ayahnya, sepertinya ia kalah jauh dibanding Lee Donghae—si pengawal yang terkenal jujur dan polos.

"Aku kalah telak" desahnya.

Ika. Zordick

Donghae terkikik melirik putra semata wayang presiden yang tengah menggerutu sejak dari keberangkatan mereka dari kediaman presiden. Sudah satu tahun ia mengenal Cho Kyuhyun dan itu sudah membuatnya menganggap orang yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Selain sang presiden dan istrinya yang memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Kau kenapa?" Donghae tahu penyebabnya—tapi ia berbasa basi agar Kyuhyun mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku berdoa semoga ayahku tidak dipilih untuk periode selanjutnya" ia mulai mendeklarasikan keinginannya—khas Cho Kyuhyun sekali. Meskipun ia tahu itu mustahil. Ayahnya memerintah dengan sangat baik, segala segi Negara ini sudah melonjak ke atas.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan di pilih oleh Negara ini selain ayahmu?"

"Aku" Kyuhyun menjawab pasti. "Mungkin" kemudian dia meragu. Ayahnya yang terbaik dan dia selalu bangga dengan sang ayah yang memiliki kepribadian yang seolah ingin di tiru oleh seluruh anak di dunia—termasuk dirinya. Ia bersyukur menjadi anak dari ayahnya tapi tidak untuk putra seorang presiden. Itu melelahkan. Tidak bebas.

Kyuhyun memilih menatap ke luar jendela mobil di sisinya. Kaca anti peluru—untuk membuatnya selalu merasa aman. Dia ancaman. Ancaman untuk posisi ayahnya jikalau dia terluka. Kyuhyun sadar itu dan ia akan berhati hati selama ayahnya menjabat. Dia anak yang patuh—hanya pada ayahnya dan dia seseorang yang cinta Negara.

Dia memperbesar suara ipodnya, membiarkannya larut dalam lantunan lagu salah satu boyband terkenal asal negaranya. Ia tak perduli lagi pada Donghae yang sepertinya sedang menentertawakan kemanjaannya. Dia hanya—

DUUUGHH—

BRAAAKKK—

Terlalu cepat. Bahkan sangat cepat.

Kyuhyun tak melihatnya dengan jelas. Mobil yang ia tumpangi berguling tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, sebuah mobil menabrak mobil mereka—dari sisi Donghae, membuat mobil mereka berguling. Suara lantunan lagu setidaknya membuatnya tak merasa kejadian ini mengerikan. Ia hanya perlu menetralkan jantungnya.

Dia perlahan melihat ke kiri—ke arah Donghae. Lelaki itu berdarah. Sangat banyak. "Kyuhyun, jangan keluar dari mobil. Jangan—" ini perintah. Perintah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa putra presiden dan posisi presiden mereka. Donghae pahlawan tapi Kyuhyun lebih pahlawan. Ia tak bisa membiarkan seseorang yang dianggapnya kakaknya mati di sampingnya begitu saja.

"Jangan keluar! Jangan keluar!" suara nafas Donghae tersenggal dan kemudian lelaki itu pingsan. Membuat Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bahkan tak perduli luka ringan yang ia derita. Ia harus meminta bantuan secepatnya, darah Donghae yang mengalir mengharuskannya untuk itu.

Tuk

Tuk

Seseorang dengan topi yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya mengetuk jendela Kyuhyun. "Anda tidak apa apa? Ada seseorang di dalam?" kaca mobil itu tertutupi film, Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Tolong kami! Tolong!" Kyuhyun berteriak, tapi ia yakin suaranya tidak akan terdengar ke luar. Dia menarik nafas. Persetan dengan perintah Donghae. Dia harus menyelamatkan pengawal presiden itu atau ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan hap—

Sebuah sapu tangan dengan harum aneh sudah menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Semuanya menjadi samar dan—

Gelap.

Ika. Zordick

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun terusik dengan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Suara bariton rendah itu sukses menyadarkannya bahwa ia tak sedang di rumahnya atau di dekapan ibunya. Dimana dia?

Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dirinya tengah tertidur di sebuah tempat tidur yang empuk—sepertinya di sebuah hotel atau apartemen. Dia menemukan seorang lelaki dengan handuk basah di tangannya—tepat duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, memegang tangannya. "A—apa yang kau lakukan? ARGH!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Ia tidak suka sakit apalagi jika sakit yang menggores kulit pucatnya.

"Sakit" ringisnya dan lelaki bersuara baritone itu hanya menghela nafas. "Biar aku bersihkan lukamu!"

Kyuhyun memilih mendudukkan dirinya, ia menatap wajah asing yang sedang mencelupkan handuk ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat di meja nakas di dekat mereka. Lelaki itu meraih wajah Kyuhyun, mengelap lembut dahi Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun menatap parasnya, bahkan matanya dengan lancang melirik pada bibir kissable milik pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" eh—sepertinya Kyuhyun salah dialog. Ia buru buru menutup mulutnya. Merutuk bibirnya yang tidak tahu malunya meminta perkenalan pada pria yang harus di akui Kyuhyun tampan itu. "Ah, maksudku siapa kau?"

"Aku penculikmu" orang itu terlihat tenang, bahkan nyaris sangat dingin. Dia terlihat santai dan pokerfacenya meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa orang itu bukanlah penculik biasa. "Sisanya dua pertanyaan lagi, setelahnya kau tidak ku izinkan bertanya"

"Hei… itu tidak adil!" protes Kyuhyun. Tapi ia patuh saat tuan penculiknya itu mengeluarkan pisau belati dari kantungnya—seolah sedang mengancam. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia pria, tapi bukan tipe pria yang hebat dalam rebut rebutan pisau. "Apakah Donghae baik baik saja?"

Penculik itu sedikit terkesima. Putra presiden memang seorang remaja yang baik. "Dia baik baik saja, aku menelpon ambulans untuknya dari ponselmu" terlalu enteng. "Satu lagi"

"Siapa namamu?" eh… si penculik bahkan berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajah tertariknya. "Mungkin sebutan apa aku bisa memanggilmu?"

"Paman" jawab si penculik itu acuh. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kibum. Aku bercanda soal paman" Kyuhyun yang terkesima kali ini. Apakah begini rasanya di culik? Berdebar debar dan bahagia?

Ika. Zordick

Piipp—

Suara pintu apartemen terbuka, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan cepat nyaris berlari menyambut pemuda yang baru di kenalnya semalam sebagai Kibum—tuan penculik yang tampan. GEDUBRAK—

Dia terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara baritone dingin itu selalu membuat Kyuhyun menatap mata pemiliknya yang kini berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia malu, tentu saja.

"Aku sedang push up" sebenarnya asal. Tapi Kibum menatap Kyuhyun malas.

"Kau takkan bisa melarikan diri dariku" Kyuhyun sepertinya mengartikan kalimat itu dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Seolah Kibum takkan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Kyuhyun dari dirinya. Kyuhyun sudah gila sepertinya.

"Ya, aku tahu" Kyuhyun menjawab. Kibum menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. Ia meraih beberapa tas belanjaannya. "Ini untukmu, pakaian ganti dan makanlah makanan di sana" Kibum memperlakukannya dengan baik. Lebih mirip seperti pelayan dibanding penculik.

"Kau ingin susu?"

"Aku bisa buat sendiri" Kyuhyun kadang lelah dengan perlakuan Kibum. Terkesan memanjakannya. Penculik macam apa itu.

Kibum berakhir mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan TV, menyulut rokoknya dan mulai memutar kembali lagu "Shake it" dari Sistar. Dia tidak pernah bosan mendengarkan lagu itu dari semalam. Kyuhyun kembali merengut, dia memutuskan duduk di samping Kibum. "Kau sangat suka sistar?"

"Aku suka Soyou" itu menjelaskan segalanya. Kyuhyun menatap miris lelaki di sampingnya. "Kau tidak suka salah satu diantara mereka?"

"Aku suka Shownu"—hening. Kibum mimilih menyingkirkan abu rokok di ujung rokok yang ia hisap. Mendadak Kyuhyun gugup, apalagi ketika Kibum menatapnya dari ujung matanya. "Aku akan tidur" Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar yang di claimnya sebagai miliknya di apartemen berukuran sedang itu.

"Selamat tidur" Kibum itu penculik yang aneh. Dia tidak pernah lupa mengucapkan salam.

Ika. Zordick

Krek—

Track—

Krek—

Cekrek—

Kyuhyun terusik mendengar suara itu. Ia membuka matanya, menemukan suasana ruangan yang remang dan Kibum yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan topless. "A—apa yang kau lakukan?" sedikit gugup sebenarnya.

"Merakit sniper" memang itulah yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak pernah punya maksud untuk meniduri Kyuhyun. "Ternyata sudutnya tidak terlalu tepat dari ruang tengah" Kibum suka menjelaskan sebelum ditanya, karena kesepakatannya Kyuhyun tak boleh bertanya banyak. Dan ekpresinya yang minim kadang membuat Kyuhyun jengkel.

Kibum meletakkan snipernya di atas tempat tidur kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Merunduk dan mulai mengintip dari teropongnya. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Yang jelas tidak sedang ingin membunuh ayahmu" Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Menunjukkan ketidakpercayaannya. Kibum mengacak rambut bocah yang baru memasuki universitas di semester pertamanya itu, ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengintip dari teropongnya. Kyuhyun jelas melihat seorang lelaki tambun di ujung sana. "Aku akan membunuhnya"

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya. "Harga kepalanya dua juta dollar" itu menjawab segalanya. Kibum memasukkan peluru caliber 11,5 untuk sniper ke dalam snipernya. Dia menarik tuas engkolannya, memposisikan jemarinya di dekat pelatuk namun belum menembak. "Ingin taruhan?"

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun penasaran dengan isi otak Kibum. Dia sedang bertaruh apa disaat dia akan menembak kepala seseorang? Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah tampan itu dengan cahaya remang remang seadanya di kamar itu. "Jika aku berhasil mengenai mata kirinya, bercintalah denganku"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun membeo. Tapi ia cepat mengendalikan detak jantungnya. "Selain penculik kau ternyata seorang penjudi"

Kibum terkekeh. Kyuhyun bisa menebak di ruang remang itu, Kibum tertawa tidak dengan ekspresi khas orang tertawa. "Jika kau tak bisa, apa yang kau berikan padaku?" Kyuhyun sangat tertarik dengan taruhan itu.

"Apapun yang kau mau"

"Aku minta tiga pertanyaanku harus di jawab"

"Deal" Kibum tidak ingin syarat Kyuhyun bertambah. Pria itu pintar dan Kibum tak boleh membiarkan kecerdasan pria itu menghancurkannya. Kibum mengeluarkan teropong biasa dari laci nakas di dekatnya. Ia memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan focus pada targetnya, Kibum kembali pada snipernya. Ia menyelipkan rokok diantara sela bibirnya, menggigitnya agar tidak jatuh di kasur. Dia mencoba konsentrasi, menunggu buruannya sampai di titik yang ia inginkan. Lalu—

PCUSS—

Suara tembakan teredam terdengar. Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya. Tembakan itu—

Tepat sasaran. Dan jarak hotel tempat target itu berada mungkin lebih dari tiga kilometer dari tempat mereka berada.

Kyuhyun menatap horror pada Kibum di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum—tersenyum khas seorang psikopat mengerikan yang akan membunuhnya saat ini juga. "Aku berhasil"

"Kau penjudi yang hebat" decak Kyuhyun. Kibum kembali membongkar snipernya, tidak sampai tiga puluh detik dia sudah meletakkannya kembali di bawah tempat tidur. Kibum lebih suka dikatai pembunuh yang hebat sebenarnya dibanding penjudi.

Kibum bergumam, ia mengehembuskan asap rokok ke wajah Kyuhyun—membuat pria itu terbatuk. Kibum mematikan rokoknya. "Selain penjudi, penculik dan pembunuh yang hebat. Aku ini—" ucapannya menggantung. Dia menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher pria menarik itu. "—pemerkosa yang hebat juga"

Merinding—

Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa melawan. Dia menikmatinya. Suara baritone itu berbisik di telinganya, mengucapkan kata kata lembut perayu. Ketika bibir merah tebal itu mengecup seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dan ketika benda lembut di dalam mulut Kibum menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Ia berteriak. Mendesahkan nama yang harusnya dia maki.

Ika. Zordick

Mentari mengintip malu dari tirai yang menutupi jendela kaca kamar. Ruangan yang di dominasi putih itu terlihat sangat terang meski lampu kamar sudah termatikan otomatis. Kyuhyun terbangun terlebih dahulu. Ia menyambut pagi dengan helaan nafasnya. Dia menatap langit langit kamar itu, kemudian melirik ke arah kiri.

Ia masih menemukannya. Lelaki yang semalaman menyetubuhinya dan sialnya dia menikmatinya. Masa pertamanya dan itu membuatnya malu, tapi mungkin bukan kali pertama untuk lelaki disampingnya itu. Ia kecewa.

"Oh God~ dia tampan dan Mom pasti membunuhku kalau ia tahu aku disetubuhi oleh pria" Kyuhyun menggerutu, teringat ibunya yang cantik namun mengerikan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat wajah damai itu ketika tertidur. Tidak seperti wajah penculik, pembunuh, penjudi ataupun pemerkosa. Hahahaha… seperti model.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir itu dan bertekat melupakan yang terjadi semalam. Ini hanya one night stand, tidak lebih. Kyuhyun tak ingin berharap dari criminal tampan di sampingnya itu. "Pagi" dan sapaannya selalu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Kyuhyun baru saja tertangkap basah menciumnya.

Mendapatkan balasan. Kyuhyun menndapatkan kecupan di dahinya. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" apa kali ini ia memerankan peran sebagai pasangan suami istri? Kibum itu psyco. Dia gila dan tak bisa di percaya. Kyuhyun tak ingin menjawab. Ia juga tak ingin menatap iris kelam Kibum yang seolah olah bisa memperdayanya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Kibum mengelus pipi gempil Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dan menemukan Kibum berada di atasnya lagi. "Kau suka morning kiss?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun malu. Tapi hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Kibum sudah dewasa dan Kyuhyun rasa ia juga. Ini pembicaraan orang dewasa dan tidak ada satupun yang menyaksikannya. Tidak ada salahnya menjawab dan jujur kan?

"Ya" Kyuhyun menjawab dan dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kibum. Lelaki itu kekar. Dada bidangnya dan bahunya yang tegap bahkan membuat Kyuhyun bergairah. Ciuman lembut diterimanya dari Kibum, mereka saling mengecup dan melumat.

"Bagaimana dengan morning sex?" ini penawaran lain.

"Aku menolak" Kyuhyun boleh menjawabnya kan. Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia mengecup sekali lagi bibir Kyuhyun dan bangkit dari atas kasur. Dia tidak tahu malu, membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya di lihat oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mencari boxernya dan kemudian memakainya. Kyuhyun bisa jelas melihat tattoo dengan tulisan hantse vertical di punggung Kibum. Warnanya hitam, kontras dengan kulit pemiliknya. Terlihat sexy.

Kibum mengambil kotak snipernya di bawah tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya pasrah terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Mom~ Dad~ aku mencintainya"

Ika. Zordick

Rindu.

Kyuhyun rindu ibunya. Mengingat dia hanyalah seorang putra yang begitu dimanja ibunya. Dia juga rindu ayahnya yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Dia rindu keduanya. Dan juga dia rindu Donghae. Apa kabar dengan pengawal presiden itu?

"Kau kenapa?" Kibum mematikan rokoknya. Mengganti channel dan menayangkan berita tentang pencarian besar besaran Kyuhyun.

"Aku rindu ayah dan ibuku. Itu saja" Kibum tersenyum dengan jawaban ketus itu.

"Ayo kita taruhan!" Kibum suka mengada ada, tapi inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya. "Jika kau menang aku akan memberikan kesempatan kau bertanya tiga pertanyaan"

Kyuhyun setuju saja. Toh dia tidak pernah menang. "Jika kau membuatku jatuh cinta kau menang" Kyuhyun melotot menatap Kibum. Siapapun tahu dia yang sedang jatuh cinta sekarang. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Kibum, tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini benar atau salah. "Baik, kau memiliki hatiku. Kau menang"

Kibum membiarkannya menang. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin apakah pria itu benar benar jatuh cinta padanya. Kyuhyun bertepuk, "Aku beruntung kali ini" dia gembira. Jelas saja.

"Siapa kekasihmu?"

"Kau"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu" Kyuhyun benci ketika Kibum menjawabnya seperlunya. Tapi hatinya menghangat. "Pertanyaan terakhir Cho!"

"Kenapa kau menculikku?" Kibum terdiam. Tapi ia sudah menduga pertanyaan ini sebelumnya. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, tersenyum seadanya.

"Aku tidak menculikmu, tapi membunuhmu. Cho Kyuhyun seharusnya sudah mati dan mayatnya sudah dibuang di laut dan di makan ikan hiu. Baiklah, pertanyaanmu habis Kyuhyun. Aku akan keluar. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Burger"

Ika. Zordick

Kibum sedang pergi. Ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang seperti sangkar tersendiri untuknya. Kyuhyun mahluk bebas dan ia tidak suka itu. Tapi lain ceritanya jika Kibumlah yang menjadi temannya terperangkap.

Sekarang ini ia sendirian. Tidak ada lelaki yang sedang menonton music video sistar ataupun yang sedang merokok di dekat jendela. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya makan, mandi ataupun tidur. Sedang tidak ada orang yang suka sekali di perhatikan oleh Kyuhyun. Kibum sedang bekerja dan artinya ia akan pulang nanti sore. Mungkin bertemu dengan client yang akan dibunuhnya.

Kalau sedang sendirian seperti ini, ia jadi rindu suara berisik ibunya. Meskipun ayahnya sibuk, ayahnya itu akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dan memeluknya. Setidaknya ada Donghae ataupun pengawal presiden lain yang akan mengajaknya bercengkrama. Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam tapi ia juga suka mendengarkan kisah orang lain.

Kasusnya sekarang ini. Ia kesepian.

Ia bosan.

Dan ia rindu.

Kibum lama sekali pulang. Ia ingin menelpon ayah dan ibunya—memberitahukan dirinya masih hidup dan ia baik baik saja. Ia akan pulang dan Kibum menjanjikan itu. Kibum akan mempertemukan mereka diam diam karena Kyuhyun sudah mati seharusnya. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Kyuhyun susah percaya pada lelaki itu meski ia sangat mencintainya.

Kyuhyun membuka satu per satu laci di dapur dan nakas tamu. Sialnya ia hanya menemukan berbagai jenis pistol dan belati. Kibum itu gila. Bagaimana jika seandainya Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu kemudian menembak kepala Kibum ketika masih sampai di ambang pintu. Kibum itu terlalu sombong karena meremehkan Kyuhyun tapi lebih dari itu, mungkin Kibum hanya terlalu percaya kalau Kyuhyun takkan mencelakakannya.

Ia terus mencari, setidaknya alat komunikasi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghubungi ayahnya.

Hingga—

Ia terkejut. Ponselnya ada di salah satu laci nakas. Kyuhyun menghidupkan ponselnya, mencari nama ayahnya di sana dan mendengar suara serak khawatir itu dari sana. _"Kyuhyun!"_

"Aku baik baik saja, Dad. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku merindukanmu. A—" belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, baterai ponselnya telah habis. "Shit! Aku bahkan belum mengatakan jangan mencariku"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya di tempat yang awalnya ia menemukan ponselnya. Ia menutup kembali nakas itu, dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia mengantuk.

Ika. Zordick

Piiipp

Suara itu menandakan Kibum sudah pulang. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Menatap Kibum dengan wajah muramnya, membuahkan senyuman khas lelaki itu—senyuman pokerface yang tak tertebak. "Maaf aku terlambat"

Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. "Aku lapar"

"Aku akan memasak. Duduklah di depan TV, kau mau aku buatkan susu?" Kyuhyun memilih memangangguk. Dia patuh. Kibum meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan. Membuka salah satu laci untuk mencari pisau yang ia butuhkan. Dia terdiam sejenak. "Kyuhyun" panggilnya.

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menyahut.

"Kau masuk ke dapur?" tanyanya. Dia membuka laci lain dan menemukan benda benda itu sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Pembunuh memang selalu peka.

Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan. Kibum menyadarinya. "Aku—"

"Kau menelpon seseorang?" Kibum bertanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Aku merindukan ayah, jadi aku—"

"Bodoh!" bentak Kibum dia membuka nakas lain, mengeluarkan pistol dari sana dan peluru pelurunya. Dia mengisi peluru peluru itu dan mengambil pistol lain yang juga diiisinya—menyelipkannya di pinggangnnya dan di saku dalam mantelnya. Kyuhyun gemetar, apalagi ketika mendengar suara langkah Kibum mendekat padanya.

Cekrek—

Kyuhyun rasa ia akan mati. Suara pistol itu menandakan Kibum pasti akan menembaknya. "Pakai ini!" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum bingung ketika lelaki itu memberikannya mantel. Sebuah pistol juga di serahkan Kibum padanya. "Bawa itu untuk jaga jaga, kau mengerti!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita pergi dari sini"

"Aku akan meminta grasi pada ayahku"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Masalahnya bukan padaku, tapi padamu! Orang yang menyuruhku membunuhmu akan membunuhku dan kau jika dia tahu aku tidak melakukan tugasku dengan baik" Kibum meengulurkan tangannya. "Aku akan melindungimu! Ayo pergi!"

"Sial!" Kibum jelas melihat keruman orang dibawah sana. Suara sirine mericuhkan suasana. Kibum menghidupkan TV, melihat foto apartemennya dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi topik terhangat hari ini. "Apakah ayahmu akan datang?"Kibum bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Ayahku menyayangiku" Kyuhyun menunduk. Ini salahnya. Benar benar salahnya. Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pada ayahmu" wajah dingin itu kembali. Genggaman tangan Kibum pada tangannya membuatnya menenang, tapi tidak dengan rasa bersalahnya. Harusnya ia percaya saja pada Kibum. Sepertinya hal gawat akan terjadi.

SRET—

Sinar laser merah tepat membidik mata Kyuhyun. Tapi Kibum cepat menariknya. Hampir bahkan nyaris, Kyuhyun terbunuh seperti Kibum membunuh pria gempal beberapa waktu lalu. "Kibum—" nafasnya tercekat ketika peluru itu menembus dinding.

Kibum tidak memperdulikan. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan hati hati. "Hindari jendela semampumu!" Kibum memberi arahan. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam lift, menutup pintu lift dan mendorong Kyuhyun ke sudut lift. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekali. "Teruslah hidup!" ini permintaannya.

Dia mengarahkan senjatanya ke atas. DOOR…DOORR dua tembakan dan jeritan terdengar. Kibum menggeser cepat lubang ventilasi di atasnya, membukanya. Dengan lincah dia melompat dan mencapai tepi ventilasi dengan jemarinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Belatinya yang tersimpan dengan apik di lengan mantelnya ia keluarkan. Menusuk tepat di kaki beralaskan sepatu kulit salah satu pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang siap menembak kearah dalam lift. "Kibum!" salah satu orang yang tak tertembak mengganti fokusnya dari menembak Kyuhyun menjadi menodongkan senjata pada Kibum. "Serahkan anak presiden pada kami!"

"Lancang" Kibum bergumam. "Lancang sekali kau menodongkan senjatamu padaku"

DOOORR

Kibum tahu ini akan terjadi. Kyuhyun tanpa ragu melubangi kepala seseorang yang sedang bernegosiasi dengannya dengan pistol yang diberikan Kibum sebelumnya. DOOR DOOR dan Kibum menyelesaikan sisanya. Kyuhyun tersungkur di tempat ia berdiri. Kakinya gemetar hebat. Dia baru saja membunuh orang.

"Terima kasih. Kau baru saja menyelamatkanku" kata kata itu tak memperbaiki mood Kyuhyun. Ia ketakutan. Kibum tahu itu, perasaan bersalah ketika membunuh orang lain. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun, sangat erat. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Pintu lift terbuka.

Door—

Mata Kyuhyun membola. Tuan penculiknya terluka, tertembus peluru di hadapan matanya. Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Rembesan darah itu kini memenuhi telapak tangannya yang menyambut pelukan Kibum.

Cekrek—

Door

Door

Door

Kibum bahkan tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui keberadaan musuhnya. Ia menembak mereka satu persatu tepat di dada. "Kau baik baik saja?" Kyuhyun menangis. Ia bahkan terisak takut. Takut akan kematian yang bisa saja menjemputnya. Takut akan dirinya yang bisa saja kehilangan Kibum.

"Aku tidak apa apa" Kibum berlari. Menarik Kyuhyun dan senantiasa menjadi tameng peluru jiak di perlukan. Apa apaan tim bersenjata Negara ini? Mereka lamban. Mereka hanya terus bersiaga tanpa ingin masuk dan menolong putra presiden yang kini ketakutan di dekapan kekasihnya.

"Angkat tangan!" dan mereka menodongkan senjata laras panjang mereka pada Kibum yang terengah. Kibum masih memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Lepaskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu sekarang" bisik Kibum.

"Jangan ada yang menembak!" Kyuhyun mendongak ketika mendengar suara ayahnya. "Keselamatan anakku adalah yang utama!" dia berkata tegas. Menatap tajam Kibum yang seolah olah sedang menyandera anaknya.

Donghae terlihat di sana, siaga dengan pistol di tangannya. Mengarah ke kaki Kibum. "Turunkan senjatamu!" ini bukan gertakan. Kibum tahu kalau pengawal presiden itu sungguh akan menarik pelatuknya. Dia menatap bengis pada Donghae, menodongkan senjatanya pada presiden—mengancam balik.

"Kibum, kau bisa mengenai Daddy!"

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak bisa melepasmu, kita berada di jarak tembak seorang sniper di belakang sana. Bisakah kau menyuruh si pengawal presiden berperban itu untuk mengurusnya?" Kyuhyun menatap ibunya yang berdiri jauh dari ayahnya. Menangis meraung, memaki Kibum yang sebenarnya melindunginya.

"Donghae!" Kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Turunkan senjatamu, dan dengarkan penculikku!"

Donghae mengeriyit dan Kibum meringis merasakan sakit di lubang yang diakibatkan peluru di tubuhnya. "Ada sniper tak jauh dari sana. Dia mungkin sedang mengincar kepala Kyuhyun. Aku akan mempertahankan posisi ini, kau bisa mengurusnya?"

"Eh?"

"Percayalah padanya!" Kyuhyun mengenggam lengan Kibum yang mendekap bahunya.

"Lakukan Pengawal Lee!" dan kata kata sang presiden yang sangat percaya dan mencintai anaknya tidak bisa di bantah. Donghae memberikan isyarat pada pasukan bersenjata yang berada di sekitarnya.

Kibum mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pistol ke udara. Dia berbalik ke belakang, matanya setajam elang. Menangkap siluet cahaya dari sniper yang mungkin sudah sangat familiar di hidupnya. "Arah jam sebelas, tujuh ratus meter dari sini. Lantai delapan belas. Aku menemukanmu" Kibum menyeringai. "Kembalilah pada ayahmu, Kyuhyun!"

Kibum mendorongnya.

Bets—

Dan peluru itu menembus tubuh Kibum.

Ika. Zordick

Angin musim gugur bertiup. Masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Tirai putih bertiup, berkibar memberikan aroma tersediri. Ranting dan daun bergesekan satu sama lain, melodi indah alam terdengar. Seseorang yang tengah terbaring di ranjang bernuansa putih itu terbangun. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris hitam kelamnya yang tajam.

Dia terlihat waspada. Cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya—meringis ketika menyadari infusnya hampir tercabut. "Kau sudah bangun?" suara lelaki dewasa yang mungkin seusia dengannya menyadarkannya. Ia di tempat asing.

Kibum—lelaki yang baru terbangun—terlihat linglung. Lelaki yang menjagainya, Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil merangkai bunga tulip putih yang ia percaya sebagai doa kesembuhan untuk orang sakit di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur Kibum. "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Dia sedang kuliah" Donghae menjawab santai. "Akulah yang mendapat shift untuk menjagamu langsung dari presiden"

Kibum melotot melihat Donghae. Sepertinya ia harus bernafas lega. "Kyuhyun hampir depresi karena dirimu. Jadi cepatlah sembuh" senyum khas anak anak terlihat dari sang pengawal. Tapi diantara itu terselip ancaman. Donghae meraih ponselnya. "Dia sudah sadar tuan" dan cara Donghae bicara di telpon sepertinya Kibum mengerti bahwa sang pengawal sedang bicara dengan presiden.

Tidak butuh waktu lama.

Suara derap langkah terburu buru itu terdengar. "Kyuhyun! Jangan berlari di koridor rumah sakit" suara wanita terdengar memperingatkan. Kibum tersenyum, darahnya berdesir. Ia rindu. Merindukan Cho Kyuhyun.

BRAAK—

Pintu ruang rawat Kibum terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria dengan nafas tersenggal senggal berkaramel coklat manis yang tengah menatapnya. "Selamat siang Kyuhyun" Kibum selalu mengucapkan salam. Bukan karena ia sopan, ia hanya tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan agar tiada kecanggungan antara ia dan seseorang yang menarik hatinya.

"BODOH!" pekik Kyuhyun. Ia menerjang tubuh Kibum. Memeluknya erat dan berusaha menahan tangis harunya. Ia tak ingin dikatai sebagai lelaki lemah. Tapi ia takut kehilangan Kibum.

"Sir, saya mohon jangan berlari lari seperti itu." Pengawal presiden itu tampak kelelahan mengejar presiden yang kini menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya. Cengiran minta maaf yang terlihat merakyat. Ia menatap maklum Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kibum membungkukkan kepalanya—mengisyaratkan rasa hormatnya.

Ibu Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan, dengan nafas tak kalah tersenggal. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun. Memukul kepala anaknya yang sedang memeluk erat Kibum. "Jangan berlari lari! Kau tahu ayahmu dan aku bisa cepat mati karena kau" omelan itu terdengar. Kibum buru buru membungkukkan wajahnya melihat ibu Negara yang tersenyum padanya.

"A—"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi penyelamat Kyuhyun kami" Presidenlah yang pertama kali memecah kecanggungan. Kibum ingin minta maaf, menerima bayaran demi membunuh Kyuhyun dan membuat presiden tidak di posisinya lagi. "Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan pada kami kalau kaulah yang menyelamatkannya"

Sepertinya ada manipulasi cerita di sini. Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya nyengir. "Anak kami yang bodoh ini pasti sangat merepotkanmu"

Kibum tersenyum simpul menanggapi wanita cantik yang menjabat menjadi ibu Negara tersebut. "Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan anakku dalam bahaya dan kesedihan" Nyonya Cho mengenggam tangan Kibum. "Aku tahu mungkin sedikit sulit, tapi anak kami satu satunya ini mencintaimu. Jika kau tak bisa menerimanya menjadi kekasih setidaknya jadilah pengawalnya. Aku tak ingin dia menangis seperti orang gila"

"Berhentilah mengejekku Mom!" Kyuhyun tak terima.

Kibum tersenyum. Khas dia sekali. "Tentu saja saya akan menerimanya. Dengan imbalan seharga gaji orang disana itu" Ia menunjuk Donghae.

"Hei! Kau menerimaku sebagai pekerjaan!" Kyuhyun protes.

"Kau mau aku menculikmu lagi dan mencelakakan ayahmu?" Kibum berbisik.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Terima saja, Mom Dad! Lagipula gaji Donghae itu kecil"

Ika. Zordick

"Hei Kibum, kau tidak boleh merokok di daerah ini. Ini kediaman presiden" Donghae sedang menasihati pengawal baru. Kibum meliriknya sedikit, menyembur Donghae dengan asap rokoknya. Membuatnya terbatuk.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Mengecup kilat bibir Kibum. "Pagi!" ucapnya dan Kibum kembali menariknya. Melumat bibirnya seperti biasa mereka lakukan.

"HEI HEI! DILARANG MENCIUM DENGAN YANG ORANG YANG KITA KAWAL!" Donghae selalu kesal karena ketidakprofesionalan Kibum.

"Untuk saat ini dia kekasihku, Donghae. Bukan bawahanmu!" cibir Kyuhyun. Kibum merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun. Menuntunnya ke luar istana Negara dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Tch!" Donghae berdecih ketika Kibum melirik sekilas padanya. Memberikan senyuman meremehkan khasnya. "Sialan sekali si brengsek itu!"

END


End file.
